<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The dark days by Reve_13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379988">The dark days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reve_13/pseuds/Reve_13'>Reve_13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Forced Prostitution, M/M, Self-Hatred, Sick in the head</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:55:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reve_13/pseuds/Reve_13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealousy, love and hate. Outshined by Feilong, hate invaded Yantsui's heart, and scarred the heart of Feilong. Who could pull him up from the misery?</p><p>Warning: mental and physical torture on Fei by yantsui, but yantsui did not do anything directly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liu Fei Long &amp; Yoh, Liu Fei Long/Liu Yantsui, Mikhail Arbatov/Liu Fei Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was five when his father came back with a baby in his arms, and told him this is his little brother.</p><p>Yantsui looked at the sleeping infant. He must be not older than a few months, with chubby face and rosy cheek. He poked at the cheek and woke the baby up. The obsidian eyes looked at him curiously, and his little hand reached out and held Yantsui’s finger. The nanny and the maids surrounding the crib were all saying how this baby was so cute, or how he was behaving so well.</p><p>His nanny and his maids, to be exact.</p><p>But their father seemed to think that he did not need them anymore, for he was now old enough to take martial art classes and many more. It was the first time this little baby snatched his things. And he soon realized it would not be the last time.</p><p>It was five years later, when the baby had grew to be a boy he used to be. Father allowed him to join the classes too, at the same age as Yantsui began. Feilong was talented, at schools and at martial arts. He spent half the effort of what it usually took to learn the kicks and punches, or the different languages structures. The teachers were all satisfied, praising this kid as if he was some kind of genius. Yantsui could do it too, of course. But no one would pay more attention to him than to his little brother.</p><p>Outshined? Shadowed? He did not know the words for how he felt.</p><p>“Fei, you are adopted.” His blood of Lius was what he held pride of place, something that his talented little brother could never ever have. “You are born to assist me.”</p><p>“I understand, brother.” Feilong looked at him with his sincere eyes. He answered with his adenoidal children voice. “I will do my best.”</p><p>Then Feilong worked even harder in the classes, earning all the respects from his teachers and fellow students. No one ever again remember that Liu Yantsui was the youngest winner of several martial arts matches. Not now that his little brother broke his record.</p><p>Jealousy? He was not sure it was how he felt.</p><p> </p><p>Soon he was fifteen and his brother was ten. He started gun training a few years ago. He enjoyed how his little brother jumped out of his chair every time he had a perfect hit. How his little brother would come forward to offer him a bottle of water, and how his little brother looked at him with respect in his eyes. The kid hugged him, but his height only allowed him to hug on his waist. Yantsui patted on the long silky hair, brushing it off the excited face.</p><p>“Fei, why are you keeping the long hair?”</p><p>“Father said he likes my hair.”</p><p><br/>Father. He could never live to his father’s expectation. Everything he did was not enough. A perfect hit on the bulleye? He did not do it fast enough. The cleaning of the firearm? He did not do it with enough carefulness. His ideas in expanding the family business? He was naive. His straight-As in school? Feilong got that too.</p><p>“Fei. Remember what you are born for?”</p><p>“...Yes, brother.”</p><p>“Don’t ever forget this, you don’t have a drop of Lius blood in your vein.”</p><p>Envy. It is probably the word to describe his feeling.</p><p> </p><p>And then his brother had gone through puberty. Instead of getting a broader shoulder and more masculine, to Yantsui’s surprise, he was still quite feminine in his appearance. His lashes were long, almost like a foreigner. His lips was rosy, and his skin was perfectly smooth. The hair that their father liked was now waist-long, silky, shiny and ink-black. He tied it up in ponytail in training, and left it undone other time.</p><p>His brother had learnt to shoot perfectly. His kicks in kungfu was now deadly strong. He could fight over five grown men. Yantsui peaked during bath time at gym, and saw his chest muscle and abs were as strong as his. His eyes were shining with ambitious. His little brother now followed him to missions of the White Snake, or to keep a lookout for him when he was working. Feilong could also perform small missions on his own too.</p><p>Yin and Yang, balanced in a perfect state.</p><p>Liu Yantsui was twenty. He knew perfectly the word to describe his feeling now.</p><p>Love. And Hate.</p><p> </p><p>Two more years and Feilong was seventeen. His voice was deeper, but silvery. His face must be sculpted by God himself. Beautiful, wonderful, to almost perfection.</p><p>Yantsui looked at his little brother carefully. He had took over some responsibilities from their father, and was now at the bottleneck. It was time to unleash his ultimate weapon.</p><p>“Fei, you do remember you are living at the mercy of Lius, right?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the exhausting gun training in the afternoon. Yantsui motioned Feilong to follow him. His little brother was always obedient to his orders. Perhaps he knew his place in the family, or perhaps he was just his naive little brother that did not have his own thoughts. </p><p>Yantsui brought him to his bedroom. He opened a drawer of his desk, and took a few disks out. </p><p>“Do you have a DVD player in your room?” <br/>“Yes.”<br/>“Good. Watch these tonight. All of these, every single minutes. Report to me tomorrow.” Yantsui passed three DVDs to his little brother. “Mind you, use a headphone.”<br/>“...Understood.” </p><p>Feilong took the DVDs to his room. There were no packings, no marks, not even a name or a date. He thought these might be his next mission’s target, and he had to study their bodyguard’s behaviour. This he had done before, perfectly accomplished. </p><p>He was not expecting these scene when he played the DVD.</p><p>A sex tape. Or you can call it a porn. Of two men. </p><p>Feilong was not an innocent little kid. He knew how sexual intercourse worked, how man and woman get pleasure from it. Yes, man and woman. All his knowledge was from the life science textbook, on hetrosexual relationship. </p><p>He blushed at the loud moan of the actors. He did not want to continue, but it was his mission and he had to report to his brother tomorrow. The order was “watch every single minutes”. His hands were shaking, his breath was quickened. He forced himself to stay focus, on every movement of the men, or every single words they said. How he moaned, how he begged, and how he cumed.</p><p>Torture. Yes, he was a little bit curious on how two men perform sex. But this was not what he expected to watch, in the middle of the night. </p><p> </p><p>Yantsui was waiting for him in the living room alone in the next morning. Feilong gave him back the DVDS, when his brother smirked at him.</p><p>“So, your report?”</p><p>“...It was...a sexual intercourse between two males.” Feilong felt uneasy to describe it. He was taught that it was private matter and should never talk about it. “I researched the term for that...it was called anal sex…A male would put his...”</p><p>“Enough.” Yantsui smiled at his little brother, “Fei, this would be your next mission.”</p><p>“...!?” Feilong looked at him in shook. </p><p>“Oh, I would make sure you will be capable of it before that. Now, take these and watch it tonight.” Yantsui gave his brother another three DVDs. “Learn from it, practice it, my dear little brother.”</p><p>And so Feilong did what he was told. This time was a male masturbation. Feilong blushed, and tried to mimic the action and the movement, but he just could not bear the look of the actors on screen. It was too erotic. Too embarrassing. Even in his own bedroom.</p><p>He reported to his brother again next morning. Feeling shamed, he blushed during the reporting which triggered his brother's anger.</p><p>"Fei, should I remind you that you live to follow my command?" Yantsui looked at him with a sneer, "You ARE going to do the mission, for me, for father, and for White Snake." </p><p>"... Understood, brother." </p><p>"Good, take these. You know what to do." Yantsui gave him another DVDs and a small box. He didn't dared to ask questions, so he took them quietly. </p><p>He opened the box in his bedroom that night. It was a bottle of lubricant. He was shocked when he watched the DVDs on how the actor prepared themselves for the upcoming sex. His face were bright red, and he was trembling when be followed the action on the video. It was uncomfortable. </p><p>And the next day, and the days following, he received a different sets of DVDs and a box of what was needed from Yantsui. Blowjob practiced with a dildo, virbators taped on his nipples, and his first penetration. Different sex positions, different number of partners. All he felt was pain, shame, and dishonoured. </p><p>Ane the darkest day had arrived. It was a rainy day, with a grey sky. Yantsui drove him to a mansion in the suburb. He was told to dress in a silk cheongsam, light pink in colour, with a flower embroidered on it. His hair was loosely tied up. He knew what was coming. He hands were shaking involuntarily. </p><p>"Fei. This is the least you can do for me, for father and for White Snake." His brother reminded him once again before they got off their car. </p><p>And that night. His hands tied up above his head, his legs spreaded wide by the man. The man forced himself to his mouth, to his hand, and last, inside his body. All he felt was extreme painfulness. Not a single bit of pleasure.</p><p>And he won the contract for his brother. </p><p> </p><p>He learnt and practiced the art of seduction. He used his beauty and charm for his preys. Yet he never felt a damn thing. The men would fall at his feet, before either signing a ridiculous contract with Yantsui or earned a bullet in their heads. </p><p>"Fei, you are dirty." And his brother kept reminding him. " This is the only thing you can do. Obey me."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And then he ran away from home. His first kiss. His first real arousal. And then their father was dead. And then he was shot. Woke up in the hospital, cuffed and jailed.</p><p>Life was meaningless.</p><p>"You are dirty, seducing men when you are a man." His words still echoed in his brain, in his dream.</p><p>He made up his mind. He had to get back the the throne that once belonged to his father.</p><p>This was a rainy day too. But it was Yoh who drove him to one another mansion in the suburb. Once again, the light pink cheongsam with the flower embroidery. He did not shake, he did not sob, and he knew what was coming.</p><p>A weapon was judged by its usefulness. Dirty or not, is out of question.</p><p>And then he was tied up again, rough, hard, as if he was not a human being. But he earned the contract of an important importing routes.</p><p>He got back to the car. His hands clenching the contract, his hair was messy, his clothes was wrinkled. His body ached, bruised and no doubt the unspeakable part was swollen. But he did not mind. Only that his faithful guard and driver was looking at him in concerns. His expressionless face frowned.</p><p>"What? Don't you dare looking at me with pity. I am not a damn virgin."<br/>"No, I am not."</p><p>Hah, despising me. I knew it. As all men should.</p><p>“You are like a lotus.” His guard added. Feilong laughed at his words. Lotus, blossomed from dirt but remains clean and pure. This was the last thing to describe him.</p><p>He climbed to the top. Using bullet and money and body. And very soon anyone knew he used his body were dead. Except his faithful guard. He needed an abettor that remind his crime.</p><p>"Fei, you are worthless without the grace of Lius. You were born to follow my command." And his brother still haunted him.</p><p>No more crying. His tears had dried up seven years ago. His heart was frozen, much earlier than that. All he needed to do was to protect the empire once belonged to his Father.</p><p>He thought he learnt to love. That man was in his mind occasionally, sometimes in his dreams. But he was wrong. It was pity, it was despises, it was illusion. A dream that he should not, and not allowed, to chase.</p><p>Wake up. Liu Feilong. You don't deserve to be loved.</p><p>And then Yoh was gone. A confession of love? How ridiculous, when he witnessed everything he did. He should know better than to love him.</p><p>No one would love him. No one should love him.</p><p> </p><p>But he could not control himself when he heard about the troubles of that man. Is that love or idiotic dream? He did not know.</p><p>He offered himself again in exchange for the help from him. The man with a name of an angel. His blond hair, his pale skin, and his always-light-coloured suit. He did look like an angel, but what they did was completely opposite to heaven. It was a trade, a one-time thing. Much like those he did years ago.</p><p>But Mikhail Arbatov did not let him go. He kept inviting himself to the headquarter, asking for lunch, dinner, midnight snack together. He drove his fancy car to pick him up from work. He sent him flowers and gifts from time to time. He sent him “good morning” and “good night” every single day.</p><p>But he never again asked for sex.</p><p>“What do you want from me?” He could not resist to ask, after the fourth time this week his lamborghini showed up in his door.<br/>“Fei, can’t you tell? I am courting you.”</p><p>He got into his car and asked the man to drive to the hotel. He dragged the man’s hand and got them a room. He sat on the bed, unbuttoning his shirt. The blond man just stood in front of him.</p><p>“Take whatever you want, and then leave me alone.”<br/>“I am not asking for sex, not yet.”</p><p>All they did that night was sleep. The blond man embraced him gently, he brushed his hair, he caressed his back. Both fully dressed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Good morning." This time it was not a text.</p><p>They had breakfast together before the man drove him back to the headquarter. The man kept visiting. They had a walk near the harbour, they went to the cinema, they hiked in the Lion Rock Mountain, they swam in the Clear Water Bay. They gambled in Macau, they place bets in horse racing, they watched the grand prix together. How interesting that the weather was always nice, and he dreamed less about his brother.</p><p>Does everything they did together make them couple? Feilong laughed at his own idea. Mikhail never crossed the line. He held his hand, only when crossing uneven roads. He put his hand around his shoulders, only when they were watching the climax of a romantic movie. He was at most, a friend. Yes, friend, no more. And it should not be anything more than that.</p><p>And then on a sunny day, Mikhail came with a bouquet of roses. He held his hand and asked for a serious relationship. He panicked. He turned around and raced to his room. How could he ask that when he himself had the trade with him? He should know better.</p><p>“Fei!” The man knocked on his door. “Open the door or I will shoot it down.”</p><p>“Seducing a man when you yourself is a man. How dirty, Fei.” His voice echoed in his brain again.</p><p>No. This was not my intention. I was not seducing him, not Mikhail.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And then his door was shot down with a loud bang, scattered into pieces. Like his shell was cracked. The man rushed in and held him in his strong embrace. His tousled hair buried in his neck, he could feel his breath.</p><p>“Mikhail. I am sorry if I let you have the wrong idea, I was not seducing you.” He whispered to the ear of the blond, “I am not worthy. You know clearly about that.”</p><p>The blond looked up to his eyes. The blue eyes were filled with rage. He must felt like he was played. Feilong closed his eyes, he was ready to get a punch or even beaten up by this man. He deserved it. But it was nothing of the sort.</p><p>It was a kiss. A soft, and gentle kiss.</p><p>“Mikhail, I don’t deserve you.”</p><p>“For God sake, Fei. What do you think I am? A saint?” Mikhail tightened his hug, “Why don’t you give me a chance? Trust me, I promise with my life that I will bring happiness to you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And many years later in their wedding, Mikhail said that he ran through years of “underage couple dates” before getting the flower of the high tower. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>